


I'm Not Afraid

by MildlyInsane



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyInsane/pseuds/MildlyInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalnable knows how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Xephin, as always, for being there for me to bother.

Ridgedog grits his teeth, his hands clamped tightly behind his back as he swings back to the front of Lalnable.

“If you don't want to eat this on your own, I have absolutely no qualms with stuffing it down your ungrateful little throat,” He growls, slamming the blade of his knife into the table.

Lalnable smiles, leaning back in his chair and pushing his feet onto the table. “Did you actually just use the word ‘qualms’ in a sentence?” He raises his eyebrow, smirking, “Really?”

“My choice in wording is not the point here,” Ridge scowls.

Lalnable sighs and rolls his eyes, tapping on the table. “What is the point here?”

“Eat.”

“You know, I would,” Ridge looks at him in annoyance. “If it wasn’t for the fact that it was drugged.” He watches as Ridge clinches his fists, “I generally try to stay away from things that could potentially make me weak.” He eyes him, “Although, there isn’t much.”

Lalnable sets his head in his hand, “I don’t understand, why do you always try to hurt me, or trap me, or drug me, or do anything?”

“You’re dangerous,” Ridge says, pulling the knife out of the table and sliding it back into its sheath on his hip.

“We both know you can’t stop me.” Lalnable interrupts, watching him, “It’s all a bit pointless.”

Ridge narrows his eyes at him, “Eat your food.”

“Give me some, then,” He says easily, watching Ridge.

“I swear to God, if you don’t eat your-”

Lalnable swipes the food off the table, listening to it crash against the floor. He shrugs, “Feel free to clean that. I can’t be trusted, after all.”

Ridge glares at him for a moment, before slowly lowering himself to one knee and looking at the food in disgust.

“Oh, look at you,” Lalnable chimes, laughing, “A demigod on his knees cleaning, of all things. What happened to you?”

Ridge stiffens, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Yes, you do,” Lalnable says, propping his hands behind his head. “You’ve softened, Ridgedog.” A small smile tugs at his cracked lips, “I’d bet your dad doesn’t approve.”

“Don’t mention my father,” Ridge snaps, his jaw tightening.

“Ooh, so he does,” Lalnable hums, flipping the chair around and sitting on it backwards, leaning over with his fists pressed against his cheeks in interest. “Well, well, well. Daddy troubles?”

“I don’t-”

“Does he want to make you powerful and hard and force all the ladies to marry you?” Lalnable says, “Bet he doesn’t approve of you sucking up to Xephos, eh?”

“I’m not fucking-”

“The scars on your hands and your neck,” Lalnable continues, ignoring him, “Are they from him?”

“I wouldn’t tell you, anyway,” Ridge growls, standing up sharply, dusting his pants.

“That’s a yes,” Lalnable clears his throat, shifting. “So, why are you here then? I know it’s not because you are actually interested in Yoglabs.”

Ridge grits his teeth. “I just wanted to help out.”

“Mmm, I’m sure.” Lalnable hums, “When are you going to tell Xephos that it’s because of him?”

Ridge starts to deny what he says, but Lalnable holds his hand up to silence him. “Ridgedog, truly, who am I going to tell? I’m stuck in this cage, what am I to do?” He says, closing his eyes and nodding, “And, noting by the fact that I pretty much already know, what’s the harm?”

Ridge hesitates, before muttering under his breath, “I did want to get to know Xephos better.”

“Perfect,” Lalnable purrs, standing and leaning against Ridge. “Make sure the security surrounding my containment cube is turned off an hour after sundown.” He says, playing with the button on his coat.

Ridge looks down at him in disgust. “What are you talking about?” He scowls.

“Oh, you wouldn’t want Xephos to know, now would you?” Lalnable grins.

“I’m not letting you out just for-”

“And I suppose you would want me to stop fucking him, right?” Lalnable interrupts, watching Ridge’s face turn bright red with anger.

“You _what?”_ He growls.

“Oh, he’s hopelessly easy to manipulate,” Lalnable says simply, looking at his fingernails. “Especially after he lost Honeydew and got so hopelessly lonely.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ridge says, clinching his fists.

“Oh, but I would.” Lalnable grins, lifting his coat with his thumb and sliding his fingers down it. “Now, if you don’t want that to happen, I suggest you let me out later tonight.”

“Get off of me.” Ridge hisses, pushing him away and stepping back.

Lalnable puts his hands in the air, grinning. “Now, get on your knees and clean the shit up, leave, and remember your part of the deal.”

Ridge brushes the trash away, turning to glare at Lalnable. “And what if I don’t?” He asks coldly.

Lalnable grins, cupping his hand over his crotch and thrusting, biting his lip as Ridge turns red.

“Fuck you, Lalnable.” Ridge says, standing by the door.

“Oh, he will,” Lalnable grins, waving his fingers with a smile. “Goodbye, Ridgedog.”

“Go to hell.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Lalnable smiles, the door slamming closed.


End file.
